Christmas on the road
by Dichiro
Summary: Marceline se pone algo egoísta en Navidad, y Bonnibel, un poco exigente. Sólo el amor las podrá juntar como estaba planeado (One shot especial por las fiestas) (AU).


**¡Hola!**

Verán gente, hoy les traigo este hermoso one shot especial por navidad, un poco antes de tiempo para que puedan leerlo y no se los impida la cena navideña.

Está basado en la canción _Christmas on the road de Sleeping With Sirens,_ una de mis bandas favoritas.

Espero les guste mucho, se cuidan y, _¡Felices fiestas!_

Disclaimer: Los personajes llevan escrito CN en la frente, y la historia me la aventé yo.

* * *

Mañana era 24 de diciembre, hace días que había enviado las invitaciones para pasar una Navidad con todos sus amigos y familia, sin contar que ya estaba todo preparado, o en los últimos detalles. Dejar todo para después nunca salía bien, y sonreía pensando que si Marceline estuviese ahí en esos momentos eso hubiera sido lo que habría pasado.

Seis meses desde que la chica partiera por culpa de sus estudios, por suerte las vacaciones habían iniciado desde hace una semana y en esos momentos debería estar de regreso, se supone que llegaría ese día para ayudarla, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que llegaría en la noche, cansada y le sugeriría dejarlo todo para el día siguiente, por ello se adelantaría.

El sonido del teléfono hizo que se detuviera de seguir colgando las luces y bajara del banco donde se hallaba subida, alcanzando a contestar a pocos segundos de que entrara al buzón.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, cariño.

—¡Amor! Me alegra mucho que llamaras, ¿Ya estás cerca? Todavía queda mucho que hacer para mañana. No me gustaría que nos faltaran cosas.

—Sí, sobre eso… No podré regresar por ahora —dijo algo apenada.

Su ilusión decayó totalmente, lo que más quería era volver a verla, porque ese tiempo lejos fue un martirio, no poder apoyarla o festejar su cumpleaños, abrazarla en las noches frías y ducharse juntas en pleno verano. La extrañaba y, aunque estar con todos sus amigos le gustaba, sentiría que faltaba un pedazo de su vida si Marceline no se encontraba presente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó tratando de no sonar muy decepcionada.

—Mañana hay una audición para entrar a la banda de la universidad… Realmente quiero que me acepten.

De todas las cosas egoístas que pudo hacer la pelinegra en algún momento, sin duda esta era la peor, no concebía la idea de que algo como eso fuera más importante que pasar noche buena en casa con su novia y aquellos amigos que ya eran como familia, incluso Hunson quedó en ir.

—¿De verdad vas a hacer esto?

—Lo siento, Bonnie —dijo intentando no hacerla enojar demasiado —. Pide lo que quieras, prometo llevártelo en año nuevo.

—Ven a casa en navidad, eso es todo lo que quiero.

—Bonnie, no puedo, ya te lo expliqué…

—Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar, Marceline. Que pases feliz navidad —contestó molesta cortando la llamada de inmediato.

Se sentó en la silla a un lado del teléfono, lo mucho que se había esforzado para que la casa estuviera perfecta en cuanto ella llegara, ya no le importaba. La estaba esperando para poner juntas el árbol, pero parece que este año no tendría uno, la energía de hace unos minutos se había esfumado y ahora sólo quería ir a acostarse y pasar el día siguiente viendo películas en Netflix con un delicioso chocolate caliente, sin embargo, ya los chicos dijeron que irían y no iba a dejarlos afuera, en especial por el frío que atormentaba la ciudad. Desde hace dos días no paraba de nevar y las calles se encontraban con varios centímetros de blanco. Ni siquiera se le podía pasar en automóvil, así que quizá y no era tan malo que Marceline no viniera a casa después de todo. Aun sabiendo eso el enojo no desapareció porque los motivos de su novia para no estar ahí en un día tan importante, no era el frío y la vialidad, sino su estúpido grupito de música; ni siquiera era beneficioso para sus estudios.

 _Marceline idiota._ Pensó.

A unas horas de ahí la pelinegra miraba el celular pensando si volver a llamar, al final volvió a guardarlo, no era buena idea hablar cuando Bonnibel se ponía así, sería después, la llamaría para navidad y tal vez hasta le cantaría algo por teléfono. Ella amaba su música, aunque a veces se fastidiara por perder el tiempo en eso y no centrarse en su carrera.

Suspiró. Esa chica era difícil de complacer, si no era esto era aquello, pero no podía quejarse, decidió quedarse con ella porque no había nadie más en el mundo a quién amara tanto como a Bonnibel, sin embargo, no pensaba dejar de lado sus sueños por nadie, debía entender eso y apoyarla.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó su amigo sobresaltándola.

Llevaba esa camisa a cuadros que tanto le gustaba y la miraba con suspicacia.

—No aparezcas así, Marshall.

—Parece que alguien no tiene la consciencia muy limpia.

—Oh cállate. No estoy de humor para tus bromas.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te estás desquitando conmigo?

—Lo siento —dijo dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo injusta —. Son cosas con mi novia.

—Oh, con que era por ella.

Se sentó en la silla al lado de ella en la barra de la heladería donde estaba, quería mirarla de frente y detectar si realmente el problema era tan serio como para tenerla así. No podía estar desconcentrada para la audición de mañana, sabía cuán importante era para ella dar la talla y lograr entrar a la banda.

—¿Discutieron?

—Sí. Ella quería que fuera a casa por navidad, pero no puedo y se molestó.

—¿Le explicaste?

—No le interesa mi música —respondió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Era un invierno helado, aunque no tanto como seguro estaba en su ciudad natal, ahí siempre nevaba, lo más seguro es que Bonnibel estuviera usando un suéter sobre otro. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al pensar que esta vez no tendría a nadie que le diera calor, o que soportara sus pies fríos en la espalda.

—Lo lamento. Si ella no apoya tus gustos, entonces algo va mal —comentó —. Las parejas deben apoyarse y no tratar de impedir sus aspiraciones.

Marceline no respondió, en lugar de eso pagó la cuenta y se levantó del banco dispuesta a irse a su casa, o más bien el departamento que estaba rentando junto a Marshall. Ya que ambos eran foráneos decidieron dividir los gastos, de todos modos, pasaban poco tiempo ahí, sólo la usaban para comer y dormir. De vez en cuando Marshall llevaba alguna chica pidiéndole a Marcy que no regresara, y como buena amiga, le complacía el deseo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó él alcanzándola.

—Al departamento.

—Pero es temprano.

—Estaré ensayando para mañana, y de paso me iré a dormir temprano, no quiero que se me vaya a hacer tarde.

—Bien, te veo luego.

Caminó sin mucho ánimo arrastrando los pies. Sacudió la cabeza soltando el vaho y siendo feliz al verlo desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Era consciente de lo infantil que eso podía llegar a ser, pero no le importaba, era mejor jugar de esa manera que dañarse los pulmones con tabaco. A pesar de su apariencia irresponsable, llevaba una vida bastante sana, aunque debía admitir que era mayormente por la intervención de su novia.

Por ahora, lo mejor era enfocar su atención en la canción que interpretaría en la audición, dado que la temática era navidad tal vez un villancico o algún clásico como _This is christmas time_ , _santa Claus is coming to town, all i want for christmas is you,_ entre otras, pero sin duda serían las primeras opciones también de los demás. No quería cantar algo repetido ya diez veces, sino algo realmente bueno, que la hiciera destacar y ganarse el lugar.

Se mordió el labio dándose cuenta de que había llegado a su casa sin obtener ninguna respuesta conforme a sus dudas actuales. Canciones de navidad sobraban, pero una que le asegurara su victoria sería difícil de encontrar.

Al final pasó toda la tarde buscando canciones en internet por si acaso había alguna que no conocía, sin embargo, las personas no tenían imaginación para crear más y se conformaban con repetirlas una y otra vez. Estaba por rendirse cuando se topó con la canción ideal, incluso era su estilo, lo que más le gustaba tocar, y la tenía ahí frente a ella. _Shake up christmas_ de _Train._

Sonrió y sacó su guitarra repasando las notas. Así la encontró Marshall cuando llegó a casa a la media noche, estaba tan abstraída que ni siquiera notó la presencia del chico hasta que este interpuso la mano en las cuerdas. Al parecer el pelinegro lo único que sabía hacer era asustarla. Abrió mucho los ojos mirando alrededor, la ventana que daba a la calle ya no proyectaba luz sino oscuridad, supo entonces que de nuevo se le fue la mano con el tiempo.

—¿Sigues ensayando?

—Quería estar segura de que conozco la letra.

—Eres tú, lo harás bien. Ahora lárgate a dormir porque no quiero que te quedes dormida.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa. Le gustaría que Bonnie fuera un poco como él respecto a sus hobbies. Dejó la guitarra sobre el sillón y se marchó a su habitación, ocurriéndosele la grandiosa idea de irse a la cama sin molestarse en ponerse algo más cómodo, sólo se tiró de panza sobre el colchón envolviéndose entre sus suaves sábanas.

Esa noche soñó que se encontraba en una tormenta de nieve, a lo lejos alcanzaba a distinguir a Bonnibel, pero cuando trató de alcanzarla esta desapareció, por más que la buscó no volvió a dar con ella, pronto el frío comenzó a paralizarla mientras ella sentía un leve ardor en sus manos, piernas y rostro. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue la neblina en su ventana.

Un día más frío de lo que se esperaba la recibió al salir a la calle, la bufanda no era suficiente para apaciguar el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo por culpa del helado aire del norte. La guitarra la llevaba en la espalda, cubriéndole lo suficiente como para no ir como chihuahua castañeando los dientes. Marshall la acompañaba quejándose constantemente y soltando palabrotas por el intenso clima que había caído de pronto sobre la ciudad. Las noticias dijeron que el día mejoraría y sucedió todo lo contrario. Ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese sueño.

El lugar en el que se efectuarían las audiciones era el viejo anfiteatro del campo, cuando llegaron una muchacha los detuvo en la entrada para registrar sus nombres, en su caso sólo fue Marceline quien se anotó, puesto que el pelinegro únicamente iba en calidad de acompañante. Pudieron ir caminando porque la escuela no quedaba muy lejos, de modo que, llevar el auto habría sido un desperdicio de gasolina. Su papá le regaló el coche, pero le dejó muy en claro que todos los gastos corrían por su cuenta, hasta el momento seguía cumpliendo su palabra.

—Hay más personas de las que pensé —comentó el chico.

—No serán competencia.

Justo subió una chica a tocar una versión alterada de _noche de paz_ con toques de rock que fascinó a los jurados, miembros de la banda de la escuela, el baterista Bongo, Guy en el teclado y Keila como cantante y bajista. Los impresionó, y eso se notaba incluso ante la distancia en la que se encontraban.

—¿Segura? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Marceline dudó por dos segundos antes de dar una respuesta.

—Sí…

La misma chica que los anotó en la entrada se acercó a donde estaban sentados y les entregó un papel con el número 35.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es su turno. Por ahora van en el 20, todavía tienen tiempo.

—Gracias —contestó el chico mostrando su sonrisa más coqueta.

La muchacha le había gustado, eso ni siquiera se ponía en duda, por desgracia debió pensar que ellos eran pareja porque enseguida se alejó sin devolverle la insinuación.

—¿Me veo bien?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Todas caen bajo mis encantos —contestó como si fuera obvio.

Por poco se parte de risa frente a todo el anfiteatro, al menos sus comentarios alejaban sus temores. Llegó bastante segura de su victoria, pero ahora tenía dudas, las personas ahí no eran novatos que juegan a tocar sino gente con experiencia en el ámbito y su mayor concierto fue para sus amigos en su ciudad natal el año pasado, cuando le compuso una canción a Bonnibel por su cumpleaños.

No. No. No. Ella tampoco era una novata, llevaba tocando prácticamente desde que nació. Su amor por la música inculcado por su madre fallecida. Si alguien podía conseguirlo esa era ella, y no se daría por vencida antes de empezar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto.

—Pareces nerviosa —insistió.

—Estoy nerviosa, pero no importa. Sé que puedo.

Un muchacho no más grande que ella subió al escenario, era el número 25 por lo que pudo escuchar, cargaba con él una guitarra parecida a la suya, pero de color negro. No estaba prestando verdadera atención a la música hasta que las letras comenzaron a inmiscuirse dolorosamente en su interior y no precisamente porque fuera una canción triste, la hermosura de la navidad era expresada en cada una de sus letras, sin embargo, le recordaba su situación con Bonnibel y la desdicha que debía estar pasando en estos momentos sin su presencia, porque prometió ir y en lugar de eso estaba ahí, y no con ella.

 _Snow is falling, last train home / La nieve está cayendo, el último tren sale a casa_

 _Hurry up, it's been too long, I know, I know / Date prisa, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, lo sé, lo sé_

 _Been on the road a hundred days / He estado en la carretera cien días_

 _And I can't wait to see your face / Y no puedo esperar para ver tu cara_

 _Come home, she said come home / Ven casa, ella dijo ven a casa_

 _You've been waiting so long for me /_ _Has_ _estado esperando tanto_ _tiempo_ _por m_ _í_

 _All I want is you this Christmas Eve /_ _Todo lo que quiero eres tú en esta Nochebuena_

Se levantó como resorte con los ojos cristalizados por las enormes ganas de llorar que la estaban asaltando, no debería estar ahí sino en casa con Bonnibel, con sus amigos, lo prometió. Debía llegar allá, no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero lo conseguiría porque su novia la esperaba en su hogar.

Marshall la tomó del brazo cuando trató de salir de la fila donde se hallaban sentados, ese comportamiento no era usual en ella.

—¿A dónde vas? Ya casi te toca.

—Debo irme.

—¿Qué? No puedes, ¿qué pasa con la audición?

—¡Necesito irme! —dijo levantando un poco la voz.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Bonnie me espera en casa, ella me dijo que fuera y hoy es Nochebuena. Debo estar ahí.

Se zafó de su agarre saliendo del anfiteatro casi corriendo, todavía era temprano, si se daba prisa podría llegar a su ciudad para las ocho, una hora bastante aceptable tomando en cuenta que lo más importante sucede a la media noche.

Su amigo la seguía y no dudó en detenerla de nuevo.

—¿¡Qué quieres!? —se exasperó sin poder contenerse.

—¡Eso es lo que yo quiero saber! Tu plan es ridículo, no vas a poder llegar con este clima.

—Llegaré —dijo con determinación —. Me tiene sin cuidado si vas a apoyarme o no, pero yo me largo.

—Espera —pidió —. Les diré que te retiras. Y cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Arregla las cosas con tu novia.

—Gracias, Marshall —sonrió.

Corrió a casa lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron únicamente para coger las llaves del coche, ni siquiera se molestó en hacer una maleta, la idea no le cruzó ni por la cabeza, simplemente condujo sin cesar con un solo objetivo en mente: volver a casa.

Cada kilometro recorrido el clima empeoraba, la visión era escasa y si no tenía cuidado podría derrapar por la nieve acumulada en la carretera. Al menos no parecía haber nadie viajando en esos momentos, imaginó que la mayoría de las personas estarían en estos momentos con sus familias y amigos disfrutando de la comida, la música, o simplemente de la compañía. Ella había cambiado todo eso por una estúpida audición. Se sentía como una tonta, podía buscar sus sueños estando con su novia, no necesitaba ir más lejos. Quería verla y decirle cuánto la extrañó, pedirle perdón por ser tan idiota.

Pasaban las horas y cada vez era más difícil continuar. El hielo sobre la carretera la hizo derrapar, los neumáticos chirriaron y todo giró por un breve segundo, por fortuna alcanzó a maniobrar correctamente, aunque el auto se quedó estancado en la nieve, no podría moverlo de ahí. Cerró los ojos apoyándose sobre el volante y maldijo por lo bajo, si ya antes iba a llegar tarde ahora sería peor, tenía que hacer algo, estaba a sólo dos horas de ver la dulce carita del amor de su vida.

Salió del coche sintiendo como el viento frío le golpeaba todos los sentidos. Llamó una grúa para que fuera por su vehículo, pero ella no podía esperar así que comenzó a caminar lo mejor que la gruesa capa blanca bajo sus pies le permitió. No llevaba zapatos adecuados para andar en la nieve, de modo que sus tenis se hundían bajo su peso empeorando su temperatura corporal.

Caminó al menos un kilometro de esa manera antes de que unas luces se vieran a los lejos y decidiera hacerle autostop, corría riesgos, pero seguir así sería peor. Por suerte se detuvieron a su lado, una linda pareja con un niño, la señora se tapó la boca sorprendida en cuanto vio el estado en el que se encontraba, su ropa pasó de negro a blanco al igual que su cabello, poco faltaba para fundirse con el paisaje.

—¡Cielo santo, niña! Entra, vamos, no te quedes ahí parada.

Marceline obedeció enseguida frotándose las manos con fruición y soltando vaho para tratar de calentarlas, intentó sacudirse antes de entrar para no mojar todo, pero le fue casi imposible. El niño la miraba apenado, pero sonreía.

—¿Por qué se te ocurrió dar una caminata en medio de la nieve? —preguntó el señor mirándola por el retrovisor mientras se volvía a poner en marcha.

—Mi auto se quedó atascado.

—¿Y cómo se te ocurrió ponerte a caminar, cielo? Mira nada más el estado en el que estás.

La señora parecía una persona muy cariñosa, incluso sacó un termo que soltaba vapor y se lo dio.

—Es chocolate caliente, bebe un poco, te hará bien.

—No es necesario…

—¡Nada de eso! Sólo mírate.

Asintió y tomó aquel liquido sintiéndose renacer, el calor bajó por su garganta yendo hasta su estómago y expandiéndose por todas partes, ya no se sentía tan entumecida como antes y le agradecía por ello.

—¿Hasta dónde vas, cariño?

—San Petersburgo.

—Oh, que casualidad, nosotros debemos pasar por ahí así que te dejaremos de camino.

—Se los agradezco mucho.

Revisó su reloj. Habían pasado siete horas desde que salió de en el coche, no se supone que hiciera tanto tiempo, pero el clima la retrasó bastante, todavía faltaban al menos unas dos horas para llegar a la ciudad y de ahí a su casa. Tal vez no lo lograría a tiempo, pero estaría ahí, eso era seguro.

Durante el recorrido la señora continuó haciendo preguntas mientras el señor se enfocaba en conducir, el niño tenía rato que cayó dormido y ella estaba impaciente, tratando de responder con amabilidad, después de todo, ellos la estaban llevando hasta casa. La nieve cubría toda la vista, era hermoso, pero se sufría bastante.

Se alegró mucho cuando llegaron. La familia la acercó a su casa en la medida de lo posible, estaba a dos colonias de su casa, sin embargo, llegar sería una ardua proeza.

Bonnibel no quiso que la estúpida actitud de su tonta novia le arruinara la fiesta e hizo todo lo que habría hecho estando ella ahí. Sus amigos llegaron temprano con comida por lo que, además de la que preparó, ahora tenían hasta para el recalentado. Incluso forzando su mejor sonrisa Raini fue consciente de que estaba deprimida. La chica era su mejor amiga, la conocía desde hace años y si alguien podía darse cuenta de su humor real, era ella.

Se le acercó ya entrada la noche cuando se encontraba bebiendo su cuarta copa de vino, cosa extraña en la pelirrosa quien no solía tomar muy a menudo. Los demás se encontraban abstraídos en sus conversaciones, la música y la comida, esperando pacientemente que fueran las doce para abrazarse y abrir los obsequios, una tradición que mantenían desde que se conocieron. Cual niños pequeños, se entregaban a su deseo de saber qué les habían regalado este año. Bonnibel se aseguró de que el obsequio de Marceline estuviera ahí también, a pesar de que no vendría.

A esas alturas ya todos los presentes estaban conscientes de que su cantante favorita no estaría con ellos, lo habían tomado mucho mejor que ella, y cabe mencionar, que incluso parecían haberlo olvidado en un par de horas, pero su caso era distinto, era su novia la persona que decidió no estar.

—¿Sucede algo, Bonnibel?

—No, nada.

—¿Es por Marceline? —preguntó sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

—La extraño —suspiró pesadamente.

Era inútil tratar de mentirle, Raini siempre iba un paso por delante, conociéndola incluso más que ella misma.

—Oh Bonnie, lo lamento. Es una verdadera tonta.

—Sí. Lo es.

—En cuanto vuelva a verla te juro que pagará caro hacerte estar así en Nochebuena —dijo abrazando sus hombros.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, estaba por levantarse cuando Jake la detuvo tras una leve mirada con su esposa. La mejor amiga de Bonnibel.

—Tranquila, yo abro.

Ellas se quedaron ahí mientras la pelirrosa seguía bebiendo de su copa, al menos antes de que su amiga se la arrebatara y la dejara sobre un mueble.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Ya bebiste mucho. No quiero que mañana te vayas a quedar en cama todo el día por culpa de esa… —No alcanzó a terminar la oración porque Jake llegó a interrumpir.

—Perdona Lady —Esa manera tan especial de él para hablar con su esposa —, pero alguien está en la puerta y pregunta por Bonnie.

—¿Quién? —preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

—Será mejor que vayas y lo averigües por tu cuenta.

Se marchó sin decir ninguna otra cosa y Raini fue tras él, seguramente quería que le dijera quién buscaba a su mejor amiga, pero Bonnibel suspiró levantándose, despacharía a quién sea que estuviera afuera y después podría seguir sumiéndose en su depresión interna.

Dentro de la casa, a un lado de la puerta de entrada se encontraba Marceline de pie llena de nieve, sonrió sin decir nada y por un segundo creyó que alucinaba, sin embargo, la música y el ruido de todos sus amigos, que ahora las miraban expectantes, le recordaba que no era ningún sueño sino la realidad. Su novia de verdad estaba ahí.

Corrió abrazarla colgándose de su cuello con energía mientras ella rodeaba su cintura para sostenerla. Estaba indecisa sobre besarla o darle una bofetada, no sabía porque llegó tan tarde ni tampoco el porqué regresó para empezar si ella dijo que no estaría presente.

Al final optó por algo mucho más sencillo.

—Te extrañé.

—Lo siento —contestó sin separarse.

Apretando para pegarla más con su helado cuerpo.

—Dijiste que no estarías y me hiciste enojar mucho y ahora llegas como si nada.

—Lo lamento mucho.

Bonnie tampoco se había separado y, a pesar de que le estaba reclamando, seguía aferrada a su cuello con ambos brazos sin dar señas de querer separarse pronto.

—Estás helada.

—Lo siento.

Jake se acercó cuando nadie le prestaba atención y sostuvo muérdago sobre la cabeza de las dos chicas para empezar navidad con un lindo reencuentro.

—Oh, parece que hay muérdago sobre ustedes —pronunció con fingida inocencia haciéndolos reír.

—Creo que tienes razón, Jake —dijo Marceline separándose apenas unos centímetros.

Seguía con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro dándole esa expresión de boba que sólo ella sabía como usar cada vez que se encontraba cerca de la pelirrosa. Se acercaron dándose un suave beso, apenas un roce de labios que sacó varias exclamaciones de ternura entre los invitados, a excepción de su padre que se sintió decepcionado ante esa muestra tan patética.

—¿Es todo, Marceline? ¿Es que no has aprendido cómo besar a tu novia adecuadamente?

—¡Papá, basta! Cortas el momento —respondió volteando a verlo con las mejillas encendidas.

—Para eso, hasta yo lo hago mejor.

Todos se soltaron a reír después del regaño de Hunson a su pequeña. Incluso Bonnibel parecía divertida. Jake había vuelto a posicionarse junto a su esposa y observaba sin intervenir. La fiesta continuó sin contratiempos, la pelirrosa recuperó su buen humor y Marceline estuvo jugando con los invitados como siempre, contando las anécdotas de su vida en la universidad.

Ya para el final de la noche todos abrieron sus obsequios, que no eran pocos, a decir verdad. Las tortolitas no perdieron oportunidad de separarse un poco del grupo y conservar un poco de intimidad, después de todo, fue un largo tiempo sin verse.

—Te compré un regalo —dijo Bonnibel entregándole la caja.

—Yo… Lamento no haber podido comprar nada —contestó apesadumbrada.

—Todo lo que quería esta Navidad era a ti —Le sonrió.

Marceline le devolvió el gesto dejando la caja sobre un mueble y así poder tomar de la cintura a su novia y pegarla a ella. Ya lo blanco de su atuendo había desaparecido, aunque quedó un tanto húmedo.

—Te recompensaré en la noche.

El rostro de Bonnibel cambió de tono entendiendo a la perfección la referencia. No podía estar más segura de que las reuniones, y su vida en general, no eran lo mismo cuando estaban separadas.


End file.
